The air drying of clothes, whether the clothes be directly from a washing machine or from circumstances such as being caught in a rainstorm, has been a regular practice throughout the history of textiles. It is believed the air drying of the textiles such as clothes, is beneficial to the wear and tear of the textile. However, air drying, usually at room temperature, is generally a long process. When in particular environments the air is humid, air drying is almost impossible. Therefore, different methods of speeding the drying of clothes have been developed. In an everyday example, the use of a clothes dryer, such as a floor standing machine that disperses heat within its inner vacuum, has been deemed to be suitable for drying of clothes. Additionally, clothes drying disperses both hot air and cool air, as hot air and cool air have different benefits to textiles. However, because of the physical size of clothes dryers, it is not possible for a person to always have a clothes dryer handy. This occurs when the person travels to a different location from their home. Therefore, a new solution is necessary to allow the clothes drying at any time in any environment.
The present invention proposes a means for drying clothes in accordance with the floor standing clothes dryers method, which includes delivering hot air, cool air, or an alteration of hot air and cool air to a textile, for example, pants, shirt, jacket, etc. to allow the speedy drying of clothes at any time in any environment.
The present invention comprises an apparatus having a base that has the ability to inlet air, a heater contained within the core of the base whereby the heater can be turned on or turned off either manually, or an auto-fashion, circuitry that allows control of the clothes drying process, outlets that deliver hot air, cool air, or alternating hot air, cool air be passed to attached clothes and a hanging mechanism that allows various clothes to be hung on the apparatus.
Through the present invention, various textile items, such as clothes, shoes, gloves, etc. can be dried within a significantly shorter period of time in comparison to air drying, anywhere a user travels to. Further, through the instant invention the drying of the clothes adheres to the known principles of using cool air, and hot air in alternating combination. This contrasts with other portable clothes dryers whereby only hot air is passed through, or cool air is passed through.
In comparison to the prior art, the present invention, through the circuitry that includes a PCB Board upon which can be installed a processor, a timer, the apparatus has an auto-heat/auto-cool function, which can be based on either the timing, i.e. the apparatus dries clothes under heat for a period of time, then the apparatus cools the clothes for a period of time, or based on the condition of the clothes, the apparatus can detect the moisture of the clothes and thus apply either heat or cool air depending on the need of the clothes. Further, the apparatus can include a data entry interface, whereby the type of clothes hung on the apparatus, such as 100% cotton, 100% polyester, a cotton/polyester blend, etc. the apparatus can then apply either appropriate hot, or appropriate cool air, as needed. The apparatus has an indicator/controller on its external that allows the user to determine whether the apparatus is providing heat air or cool air, at any point in time during the operation of the apparatus. A user can manually change the hot air and cool air being applied to the attached clothes, in other words, by pressing the indicator/controller. The indicator/controller acts as a switching mechanism of the controller.